Their Secrets to Bear
by ALPHARI
Summary: Sakura and Sasori moved out their adoptive parents. Their adoptive parents weren't friendly towards them. As they face many hardships and explore their new home they meet an unique Uchiha and one loud mouth Uzumaki and their gang. What will await them ?


Chapter 1: Foreigners

* * *

A crowd of noisy people is heard. As both teens walk with a demeanor of " I don't have time to chit chat" with the crowd. They rush as quickly as possible through the airport. When they hear someone calling behind them. They slowly stop and look over their shoulders to see someone they know.

" Sasori! Sakura! Come over here right this instant! We need to talk to you about something! it's important!" Sakura ignores them and continues to walk. As she starts to walk again, Sasori reaches for her wrist and pulls her back. Sasori looks over his shoulder then has his eye turn back to sakura's back.

" Sakura.. they are still our legal guardians.. even though they are just our adoptive parents..' he states as he walks in front of sakura view. As he faces sakura. He sees her making a face. He sighs then starts to talk again.

" You can't forever not talk about it. You need to face it now. So it won't affect us later on. C'mon let's just go over there and just tal-" as Sasori about to finish his sentence he gets interrupted by sakura. Sakuras' eye color slightly darkens as she steps closer to sasori. She bitterly talks. " Sasori, you honestly expect me to just accept what happened the past few years? Who the hell are you to tell me when you know exactly how I feel about them! I don't see how you're still stable about it! They are just using us! I knew from the very beginning what they were after! And you even saw it too! So don't give me that talk about them being our "parents" because they aren't the ones who cared for us! They never did and never will! Sasori you know it. You're not that dumb. Between you and I, we probably have a higher  
IQ than normal. So stop playing dumb. And hurry up and forget these fake ass adoptive parents." Sakura finishes what she had to say, she walks past sasori while bumps into his shoulders.

Sasori sighs in frustration. He messes up his hair while cusses little bit. He turns and walks to their legal guardians. As he comes closer to them. He hears one of them hushing each other about something. " Say what you want. The sooner the better for me and my sister to leave Paris." Sasori takes out a cigarette and places it between his lip. He lights the cigarette. The legal parents looks at him by surprise. The adoptive father starts to speak.

" How dare you speak that way to us! Especially we took take of you after your pare-" as he was about to complete what he was gonna say he gets pushed down by sasori. Sasori's eye color darkens as he leans down to face the adoptive father. " Don't you fucking dare mention our dead parents. Especially from your dirty mouth of yours. And don't even give us that crap where you took care of us. That's a load of bullshit." angrily sasori says as he spats at his face. As sasori stands up and turns on his heels to start walking away from them. He looks over his shoulder. " Oh. Did I mention that you guys are no longer our legal "parents" you are nothing now. And our parents will say we inherit the fortunate. That simply means you can't have it. Don't even try to take us to court. Cause you know exactly what will happened. Don't ever use our family name ever again. If we ever hear you guys try to use our family name then you will be sued." as he walks away from so called " adoptive parents" he pulls out his phone and dials Sakura's' number. He keeps walking till he hears the familiar ringtone. He follows the ringtone till it ends. He stops right behind where Sakura is at. She sits on a chairs, looking at the window. Sasori walks over to sakura and pats on her shoulder. She turns around and slightly smiles up at him. He leans down to kiss her head.

" It's gonna be fine. We won't let them take what's ours again. We will break this curse." Sasori says in assurance to sakura. As she slowly closes her eyes. Then she whispers something. "Mama… Daddy.." tear drop drips from her cheek bones. Sasori brushes it away. " Sakura, it's time to leave now." Sakura nods her head and follows behind Sasori.

 **France: Charles de Gaulle Airport**

As the siblings arrive to the airport, they didn't have to wait much longer as their chauffeur helps them bring their luggage into the car. The chauffeur opens the door for them. Waiting for them to get inside. The siblings enter inside. It only took few hours to get to their new house. The house was left by their real parents. Sakura rushed inside and open the door.

 **( italics is them speaking in french; just bear with me ^~^')**

" _I'm home! it's home sweet home! Sasori! hurry it up! I want to explore our neighborhood!"_

Sasori shakes his head and turns his head to talk their butler. As he leaves instructions to their butlers. As he dismisses them. He follows after his bubbly twin sister. As he walks inside he peeks inside their father's work study. Their father was once a famous artist. He looks inside and sees the work study been well kept. As he turns and sees a family painting of him and his twin sister and their parents. Sasori eyes softens at the painting. Especially him looking at their mother. Mother was one of the top medical surgeon in France. And once a fashion model too.

" _We are home mother… Sakura and I have finally came home… we missed you both so terribly much… mama…"_

As sasori stares at his mother face he failed to sense sakura leaning against the doorframe. Sakura walks in and stands beside her twin brother.

" _Yes. We are home mama. Mama if only you could've seen our terrible adoptive parents you would've had their heads hanging."_ Sasori rolls his eyes. As he chuckles slightly. Sakura rises her left eyebrow and looks at her twin brother. " _What's so funny Sasori?"_ sasori was about to tell sakura till they heard a loud thud. Sakura makes a confused face. Sasori looks out the window and sees their butler dropped one their luggage. Sakura opens the window from their father's work study and yells at the butlers..

" _Watch with that luggage there! It's very precious to me!"_ sakura huffs as sasori shakes his head. They start to unpack half their belongs. It's already the afternoon. The twins haven't gotten any sleep during their time in the airplane. So they decided to sleep off their jet lag of theirs.

* * *

 **Howdy! I know, I just updated C.A.M.P! if you haven't seen it then check it out!**

 **I know, I cut it short. Honestly, this story is one my somewhat new story that I wrote during my time period of not posting much.**

 **This anime doesn't belong to me!**

 **The ideals are purely made.**

 **RATE! FAVORITE! COMMENT! PM!**

 **Till the next time!**


End file.
